


Closet

by skitockså (Okumen)



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: BDSM, Immobilisation, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/skitocks%C3%A5
Summary: Murai has a chest in the back of his storage room.
Relationships: Dusty Attenborough/Murai
Kudos: 2





	Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on twitter here: https://twitter.com/tofinut/status/1323899525086482433

Murai has a chest in the back of his storage room. He neatly tucks Dusty in, cuffs secured with carbine hooks from wrists, ankles, throat, head, waist, ensuring he has minimum movability.

Once satisfied, Murai closes the chest, locks it. He brings the key along with him, and when he turns off the lamp in the ceiling and shuts the door, Dusty is in complete darkness, not even a silver filtrering through the key hole.

He tries to move, experimentally tugging at his bonds. He imagines he looks a lot like a snail trying to turn around on a space smaller than its house.

Inside him is a solid presence, a smooth dildo that is pleasurable enough to aggravate but not to provide release.

He is trapped in that small space, his breath hitting the wood just in front of him and reflecting back against his face.

It is hot and heavy, and the closeness of the chest nags at his mind, the solid darkness makes him unable to tell how much time passes. The heat makes his skin damp, his throat dry.

He can sometimes hear sounds, muted through wood and walls but mostly there is only silence and his own heavy breaths to assure him that he has not gone deaf.

His body aches from the time spent in such a cramped position, from the desire to find release. The minimal movements he is able to make is not nearly enough.

He wants, needs, more, but as long as Murai deems he ought to stay in the chest, Dusty will only devolve into a deeper state of yearning for touch and light and movement and sound.

Dustys cock aches, his eyes sting, the damp air makes it hard to breathe properly.

He won't beg for freedom though, despite never having been gagged.


End file.
